


Promesas sin cumplir

by Jenny_anderson



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny reflexiona sobre sus lealtades. Pre Season Two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promesas sin cumplir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intimisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intimisky/gifts).



> Un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado. Espero que sea de tu agrado, quería escribirte algo de Sherlock, pero el detective se resistió. Así que linda espero que te guste este pequeño drabble, con todo mi cariño.

Una silla incómoda, los codos en las rodillas, las manos en la nuca y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Como si de esa manera todo lo que ha acontecido en las últimas horas pudiera desaparecer.

Él debió haberlo visto venir ¿Qué clase de detective es si no es capaz de prever lo que Steve hará? Es tal como le pasó en Newark, cuando todo parecía ir bien, cuando había logrado el grado de sargento y entonces, sin previo aviso, su vida se cayó a pedazos.

Su esposa lo dejó, se casó con otro y se mudó a Hawaii.

Cierra los dedos sobre su nuca, jalando el cabello _estúpido, estúpido y mil veces estúpido ¿Quién lo mandó a bajar la guardia?_

¿Por qué no se mantuvo firme en su plan? Odiar Hawaii, al clima, a sus compañeros, no dejarse arrastrar por Steven McGarret, no querer a Steve McGarret. Pero es débil y siempre lo ha sido, sólo se necesitó una sonrisa, unas cervezas, a Kono y a Chin para casi sentirse como en casa

Y ahora está perdiendo todo eso.

 _Pero has recuperado a tu esposa, a tu hija. E incluso serás padre de nuevo_

Tendría que estar feliz, ha soñado con recuperar a Rachel desde el día en que ella le pidió el divorcio entre lágrimas, pero algo en todo eso no está bien, fuera del hecho de que su mejor amigo esté en la cárcel acusado de homicidio y Kono los necesite más que nunca

Es justo en el momento en que su teléfono suena, que ve en la pantalla el nombre de Rachel, que lo descubre, realmente nada ha cambiado. Él sigue siendo el mismo sargento detective que arriesga su vida cada día y Rachel sigue siendo la mujer que se preocupa por él.

Cierra los ojos de nuevo al tiempo que contesta la llamada.

—Ya casi estoy ahí Rachel — murmura.

Y cuelga el teléfono antes de que ella pueda agregar algo.

Está mucho más jodido que antes, cuando recién llegó a Hawaii. En ese entonces su lealtad sólo le pertenecía a Grace. Y ahora su lealtad está dividida.

Se pone de pie, toma la maleta del suelo y camina.

No hay otra cosa por el momento que pueda hacer. Aunque no por eso deja de doler.

Aún no sabe cómo, pero encontrará la manera de cumplir todas las promesas que ha hecho en esas últimas horas. Solo espera no perder más en ese proceso.

 _Después de todo no solo Steven McGarret tiene contactos y gente que le debe favores._


End file.
